


Actual Disney Princess Martin K Blackwood

by Arazsya



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Double Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Multifandom Drabble Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 20:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15299307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arazsya/pseuds/Arazsya





	Actual Disney Princess Martin K Blackwood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shoulder_Devil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoulder_Devil/gifts).



Martin does his best to look after the wildlife. It's hard, when everything he does in his block of flats' tiny garden has to be approved. They let him and the nice lady from the ground floor put up bird feeders and a logpile, and, eventually, cut a small, neat hole in the fence. Most of those battles are won, Martin suspects, by them not wanting to hear her lecture on the mental health benefits of wildlife, or his on the plight of Britain's hedgehogs, again.

Tonight, it's worth it. He sits on the bench, and watches as two hedgehogs snuff around the bowl of catfood he's left out, barely a metre away. They don't mind him, as used to Martin as the birds are, though not quite as tame as the robins and blackbirds he's managed to get to from his hand.

Their small bright eyes glimmer in London's light pollution; Martin thinks he could make out every prickle along their backs, hear their paws against the grass. He watches them in the cool half-dark, forgets the Institute - all he remembers is to try and contain his smile, in case they're somehow perturbed by the sight of his teeth.


End file.
